1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a method and apparatus for root canal irrigation for treating a decayed tooth by washing the dental focus, for example, in the pulp cavity of the tooth.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, in the treatment of a decayed tooth in the case of the extraction of the dental pulp or in the treatment of a bad tooth whose pulp is already dead and has a cavity changed into a so-called "infected root canal", the dentine thus infected in the pulp cavity must be first disinfected, and the organic materials dissolved chemically. Then, the root canal is enlarged using a reamer and a file for making removal of the infected dentine and treatment of the root canal easy. Finally, all the debris in the root canal must be washed away by means of a minyum syringe or a mechanical washer consisting of a piston and cylinder like an injection tube and a nozzle like an injection needle mounted on the tip of the piston and cylinder. By use of such means, the root canal can be washed by an experienced person. However, washing by the use of such a minyum syringe is nondiffusing in nature and therefore must be repeated again and again to produce a good washing. Accordingly, dental irrigation in this way is troublesome and not very efficient.